a) Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a flake reducing temperature of waste heat discharged from an air conditioner, and more particularly, to a flake used to reduce temperature of a condenser coil in an air conditioner for the sake of reducing temperature of waste heat discharged from the air conditioner.
b) Brief Description of the Related Art
Technology is continuously advanced and widely used and thus life is made more comfortable. In addition to the positive benefits, the technology also brings negative damage. In recent years, global warming and climate changing brought meteorological disasters at every moment around the world. Thus, attention to environmental issues is gradually paid. Various devices for preventing pollution and saving energy become a mainstream one of product designs.
With regards to an air conditioner, reducing energy consumption is emphasized, but the impact on the environment by hot air discharged from the air conditioner is ignored when we are deeply concerned about the performance of the air conditioner. In a densely populated city, numerous air conditioners expel polluted and hot air that causes serious pollution.
Currently, some air conditioners are provided with fans raising water produced in operation, and thereby the water can be discharged with wind to the outside. However, they have disadvantages that spaces are necessary to be left between the fans and bottoms of the air conditioners and thus the damage of the fans hitting the bottoms can be avoided. In this case, water remains at the bottoms and cannot be discharged. Further, dust is partially collected at the bottoms and cannot be expelled with wind. After a period of time, the dust will be attached to the bottoms and indirectly affects a cooling efficiency.
Accordingly, with regards to a design for an air conditioner, reducing temperature of waste heat has become an important section. Particularly, how emissions of waste heat can be reduced so as to lessen thermal pollution in the environment becomes a major issue in this industry of air conditioners. However, existing air conditioners have not achieved expected effects.